


Kushina's Infidelity - Arc 1] "Kushina's Marriage Blues"

by LuciusWalker



Series: Kushina's Infidelity [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Infidelity, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWalker/pseuds/LuciusWalker
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki is officially and widely known as the strong and sexy “Queen of Konoha.” Unofficially though, she is also the Konoha’s sluttiest woman. Her Uzumaki lineage granting her high amounts of energy and stamina, her need to scratch her itch is being ignored by Minato, who is obsessed with his work. While she still loves her family, she also has needs too…





	Kushina's Infidelity - Arc 1] "Kushina's Marriage Blues"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This entire work has been inspired by challenges from “Loving Nympho Kushina” and “Kushina Uzumaki Slut of Sluts.” Special shoutout to GUEST for helping me out with finalizing some of my ideas. With that being said, this is a work of fiction, which means nothing here represents my beliefs. This is simply for your viewing pleasure and my writing pleasure, and shouldn’t extend to anything more. With that said, enjoy! 
> 
> Additionally, I do apologize to GUEST for this taking a while. Long story short, life got in the way. 
> 
> [This is part of Arc 1, “Kushina’s Marriage Blues.”] 
> 
> Edit (6/22/2020): (Just rewrote this chapter a little.) 

“Mmn~” Kushina moaned as Minato’s tongue fiercely wrapped around hers. His hands roamed all around her body, fondling her breasts and thighs. “Minato…” 

“Kushina…” He breathed as he moved from her lips, and began attacking her neck, inciting another sultry moan. Feeling even braver, his hands began to crawl onto her thick, plump rear. Fondling his redheaded wife’s ass, his fingers began to sink into her fleshy bottom, appreciating every inch of his wife’s sexy body. 

“F-Finger me.” Kushina breathed into his ear, making his skin shiver. 

“A-Are you sure?” He whispered back, surprised by her boldness. Sure, it wasn’t news that his wife was a demon in bed, but that was in the bedroom! Even  _ he _ was surprised that she would be so bold in a public place, such as the park they were in. 

**“YES.”** She growled huskily into his ear, before nipping at it. “Finger fuck me. Right here, right now!” 

Minato swallowed hard, before nodding, a determined look on his face. His right hand reluctantly left the warm embrace of Kushina’s left ass cheek, his fingers already missing the warmth it gave him. It then traveled to Kushina’s crotch, slowly and teasingly trying to dig under her yutaka. 

“Hokage-sama!” 

They both jumped away from each other in fright as an ANBU member suddenly materialized a few feet away from them. The ANBU coughed, probably due to him ruining the sexy moment, before he continued. 

“Y-Your last shadow clone has dissipated, and your presence is now required!” 

Minato let out a small sigh, before standing up. Kushina looked at him in shock, before clenching her fists in anger. 

_ No, no, no! Not again, dattebane! _ Kushina thought angrily. She shot up like a bullet, and glared daggers at Minato and the ANBU, both which were now praying for their lives. 

“H-Honey! You have to understand!” Minato pleaded. “I didn’t mean for this to happen! That’s why I made those Shadow Clones!” 

“...” Kushina’s glare could’ve paralyzed a dragon on its spot. It certainly did so for Minato and his ANBU messenger, who were both shaking with fear. Feeling brave enough to speak again, Minato swallowed, before he continued. 

“L-Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you! The moment the meeting ends, I’ll come straight to you! Is that alright?” 

“...Fine.” 

Kushina’s words were barely audible, but it was enough to let both men release the breath that they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Thank you, honey.” Minato gave a weak smile at her, giving her a weak peck on the lips. The scowl on her face never left, and he quickly backed off, before he disappeared alongside the ANBU agent. 

Kushina’s glare remained fixated on the spot of where they disappeared, before it quickly melted into sadness. She sniffed, a tear threatening to leave her eyes. 

“...Just like my birthday, dattebane.” She sighed, before turning around. She needed a drink. 

… 

“Um, ma’am?” The bartender gulped nervously. “Shouldn’t you be slowing down soon?” 

“I’m fine.” Kushina grumbled, before letting out a small hiccup. “Gimmie another shot.” She waved her hand to ask for another, almost knocking over the growing stack of cups that was piling on the counter. 

“Hey there.” A man sat down next to her. She glanced at him, and noticed an arrogant smirk on his muscular face. “What’s a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Piss off.” She grumbled, getting an angry look on the man’s face. 

“Hey, don’t fucking blow me off like that!” He roared angrily, grabbing her wrist. She glanced at him, and noticed his hazy eyes and smelly breath. 

_ Great, a drunk. _ She sighed, before standing up. 

CRASH! 

The man suddenly found himself near the entrance of the bar. He groaned in pain as he was buried in the remains of the table he just flew through. A few of the other men whispered, which made Kushina look at them in fury. 

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT, DATTEBANE?!” 

And just like that, all the men quickly disappeared, hastily throwing their money onto the table before they scrambled for the door. 

Kushina huffed, before sitting back down, somehow feeling more miserable than ever. 

“Wow.” A man whistled from behind her. “You’re pretty strong, you know that?” 

Kushina turned to her left, and discovered that one man had not left the bar like the others. A small part of her was impressed at his bravery (or stupidity) for not running like the others. 

“You know it, dattebane.” Kushina grinned, before letting out another hiccup. “Excuse me.” 

“Oh no, it’s alright.” The young man chuckled. “It was rather cute, to be honest.” 

It could’ve been the alcohol, but she felt her cheeks warming up at the compliment. Feeling quite lonely and slightly interested, she offered him a seat to her left, to which he accepted. 

“So, rough night?” He cautiously asked. Kushina gave him a look, which made him wonder if he picked a poor conversation starter, before she let out a sad sigh. 

“You wouldn’t believe it.” She mumbled, before taking another shot. 

“Then, start from the beginning.” The man smiled, before he ordered a shot for himself and Kushina. 

Downing the drink without hesitation, Kushina began to spill her guts out to him. She told him everything about how she met Minato, how she fell in love with him, and then just how she felt like her marriage was falling apart. About how he seemed to be cheating on her with the job instead of being married to her. She began to tell it all to the man she just met. She seemed to have realized this at the very end, since she stopped abruptly. 

“S-sorry for - *hic* - telling you all this.” She slurred, the absurd amount of alcohol finally overwhelming her body. “It must be...a-a bother to have to listen to a - *hic* - unwanted lady’s problems.” 

“Oh, no no.” The man waved his hands in a carefree way. “I don’t feel that way at all. It’s healthy to let out your problems onto someone who cares about you.” 

_ Now _ Kushina knew that she was blushing from his words, her cheeks flaring up and her heart pounding like a lovestruck schoolgirl. 

“Y-You care about me?” She asked. “But why? You don’t even know me.” 

“True.” The man nodded. “Then again, there doesn’t need to be a reason to listen to a young woman’s troubles, is there?” 

“I just wish that my - *hic* - fucking husband would do more than some half assed listening.” Kushina grumbled, stumbling over her words. “It’s almost like he cares more about - *hic* - his fucking work than me.” 

“Well, work or no work,” He leaned in closer to her, giving her a charming smile, “he’s a fool for neglecting such a gem like you.” 

Kushina blinked, before she squirmed, feeling quite...odd, about how close he was putting himself. She wondered if he was going to kiss her. 

She also wondered just how opposed she would be to that. 

“Alright, lovebirds,” The bartender suddenly cut in, making them jump back. “I’m closing up in ten minutes, so scooch!” 

Both Kushina and the mysterious man blushed, coughing into their fists, before they got up to leave. 

Kushina took a few steps forward...and nearly fell onto her face. 

“Woah, there!” The man caught her just in time. “Looks like you’ve had too much to drink.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kushina groaned slightly. “By the way, can you please take your hand off my tits?” 

“Huh? O-Oh, sorry!” The man blushed when she noticed where his hands were, and quickly let go of them. “I-I swear, I didn’t mean to! You were about to fall, and I acted quickly-” 

The redhead then let out a drunken chuckle, staggered forward a little. 

“It’s - *hic* - okay. I know ya didn’t mean any harm.” 

Then she fell over with a thud, which prompted him to help her up. 

“Well, looks like I need to help you get home.” The man chuckled. “Here, where do you live?” 

“Over there!” She pointed towards the sky, before passing out. The man actually looked towards where she was pointing, before facepalming himself. 

“...Right. Well, it looks like it’s my room, then.” 

With a mighty heave, he placed her in his arms, and began to bridal carry her towards his rented room. A small grin was etched on his face, given how his right hand was currently squeezing her ass. 

… 

“I know that it’s not quite fitting for a queen like you,” The man said out loud, opening his door, “But welcome to my humble abode.” 

“Aw, aren’t you a gentleman?” 

The man blinked, before he realized that it was Kushina speaking in his arms. She had evidently woken up from her temporary alcohol-induced nap. 

“I see you’re back up.” He noted, before he gently placed her onto his bed. 

“Mm.” Kushina moaned, which made his already erect penis even harder. “You really know how to treat a lady, don’t you?” 

“Just trying to be a gentleman.” He waved his hands in a dismissive manner. 

“Yeah, that too.” Kushina let out a sultry grin, before she got on her knees. He noticed that her yukata was disheveled at the shoulders. They were slipping down her arms, which threatened to reveal her naked shoulders and her busts. “But I was talking about when you were firmly grabbing my ass.” 

The man had the courtesy to blush, before he tried to sputter out an apology. 

“Shh.” Kushina put her finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind at all.” Her fingers then snaked its way to the back of his neck, and before he knew it, he was pulled in. His eyes widened as their lips connected. 

His shock quickly turned into lust as he closed his eyes, and they began to make out. They fought the silent war of dominance, their lips furiously wrestling to overpower the other. Their breaths reeked of alcohol, but neither of them were in the mood or in their right mind to care. 

The man then decided to step it up a bit further, and opened her mouth, exposing her lovely, red tongue. Before she knew it, their tongues were now battling for dominance. 

The two lovers were battling for dominance, both which refused to give up, when suddenly Kushina pulled back, much to the man’s disappointment. 

“*Huff*, *huff*. Why'd you stop?” The man asked, clearly disappointed. 

“You know,” Kushina said rather bashfully. “I just realized that I never did get your name.” 

The man blinked, before he realized that she was right. She never did once asked for his name, and he never did give it to her. Whether it was due to the alcohol, or because it simply never came up, he never did give his name. 

“...Koichi.” He finally said, introducing his last name first out of habit. “Koichi Nakama. And yeah, I know who  _ you _ are already.” 

“Damn straight.” Kushina grinned, before their lips connected to each other again. 

Their hands roamed all around each other, their tongues intertwined as if they were long lost lovers. Their hands wouldn’t stop groping each others body, with Kushina’s hands grabbing his crotch, while Nakama’s hands roamed all over her large tits. 

With every squeeze and fondle, the lovers made each other moan into each other’s mouths. They were so engrossed in their makeout session that they hardly registered their hands removing each other’s clothing. They both felt their sexes growing harder, with his cock growing uncomfortably tight in his pants, while her nipples grew rock hard, and that’s when they finally reached their limit. 

They both reluctantly parted, but was rewarded by the removal of their clothes. 

“Wow.” They breathed, staring at each other’s naked bodies. 

Nakama, while no bodybuilder, still had an impressive form, as evident by his slender, yet developed chest and arms. By shinobi standards, he had, at best, an average body. For a civilian, however, he was “in good shape,” as they would call it. Kushina’s eyes then trailed down from his abs to his hardened member, and stared hungrily at his twitching cock, seeing precum slowly leaking out of the tip. 

Likewise, Nakama was staring at the redhead’s naked body. She had the body of a goddess, as evident from her amazonian muscles layering her body, with a healthy amount of fat and muscles all in the right places. Her thighs were nice and juicy, reminding him of the fact that she is an active shinobi. 

But what really grabbed his attention were her buttocks and her breasts. Her breasts were large, plump, and juicy, and he wondered if they contained milk. 

_ Definitely a G-cup. _ He whistled to himself. Shamelessly, he leaned his body to get a better look at her ass, which he found just as appetizing as her breasts. Despite her years of training, they remained relatively soft and squishy. He also realized just how large and plump they were, reminding him of her tits. 

FLICK. 

Nakama winced as Kushina suddenly flicked the tip of his dick. Before he had a chance to cuss, she gently grabbed it, and all words failed him. 

“My my.” Kushina playfully scolded him. “What a naughty dick, getting hard after shamelessly looking at my ass.” 

She began to stroke his cock, and it pulsed with life, blood rushing into his penis, making it even harder and bigger. 

“Does this feel good, Nakama-kun?” Kushina purred, her face now close to his cock. “Does it feel good to have the wife of the Hokage stroke your cock like a cheap whore?” 

Nakama’s breathing deepened, his mind partially lost from pleasure. It was official: He wanted her. He wanted to shove his cock down her throat. He wanted her to choke on it, to savor its taste, to make her drink every last drop of him cum, and if she dared to spill it out, he’ll have to punish her. 

His lustful thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kushina let go of his cock. Before he had a chance to demand her to continue, she turned around, got on all fours, and pressed her rear onto his cock. 

“Well, Nakama-kun, don’t you wanna fuck me?” She lifted her ass up and down on his dick, grinding on it slowly and sensually. “Or...are you getting soft on me? 

Maybe the sight of her giant ass cheeks sandwiching his dick was what finally sent him over the edge. Or maybe it could’ve been her taunt, which, as a red blooded man, he couldn’t just ignore. Growling, he grabbed both of her arms, and before she had a chance to cry out in surprise, his crotch went backwards, before it slammed itself forward, making her ass jiggle slightly from the impact. 

Kushina’s mouth widened into an O as she let out a silent shout of surprise, her pussy being suddenly filled by a huge cock. Not giving her time to adjust, he began to thrust himself in and out of her, pulling her in with her arms. 

_ Fuck, she’s tight! _ Nakama hissed in pleasure. While he knew that she was no virgin, given how she’s a married woman, she was still tight as a vice, her baby maker clenching onto his dick rather tightly. 

“OOH! OOH! OOH!” Kushina moaned/yelled as he began to pound her from behind. Despite all her training as a kunoichi, despite her lineage as an Uzumaki, she felt weak from his savage thrusts. Powerless against this man, she began to pant as she let him take her from behind. 

“How does it feel?” Nakama grunted. “How does it feel to have another man’s cock in you?!” 

Kushina couldn’t say anything, her mind already growing hazy from the rough lovemaking that she had been yearning for for ages. 

SMACK! Her ass jiggled as he slapped it. Kushina had to cover her mouth to hold back a yelp from the slap as he continued to pound his dick into her. 

“You like that bitch?!” The stranger growled, thrusting himself into the wife of the most dangerous man in the world. “You like it how I pound into you, you slut?” 

Kushina couldn’t answer, but her face said it all. Her dazed look of pleasure, the drool running down her chin, and her tongue stuck out like a bitch in the heat, she had the look of a whore that was getting the best fucking of her life. 

SMACK! 

“Answer me!” 

“YES!” Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs. “FUCK YES, I NEEDED THIS!” 

Just then Nakama felt his balls tighten, and he suddenly went faster. He leaned in closer to Kushina’s ear, and grabbed her by the neck, his fingers curling on her jaw and chin. 

“I’m gonna cum.” He hissed into her ear, making her shiver. “Where do you want it?” 

“IN ME!” Kushina cried out. “Cum inside me!” 

Nakama honestly would’ve came inside of her regardless of her answer, but hearing her beg for his cum inside of her pussy made it that much better for him. With a loud grunt, he shoved his pelvis into her thighs one last time, before releasing his baby batter into her. 

SPLURT! SPLURT! SPLURT! 

“OOOOOH!” Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs as the man she had just met came inside of her. 

They stayed like that for a minute, with Nakama pulling Kushina back into him, preventing her from running away, while he came inside of her pussy. It seemed like hours before he finally let go of her, and she was free to fall onto the bed. 

Nakama panted for a while, before he fell onto the redhead’s back, his semi-hard dick almost going back into her. 

“Heheheheh…” Kushina began to make some incomprehensible noises, and when Nakama leaned his head to the side, he realized that she was pretty much unconscious. He couldn’t help but let out a satisfied grin as he saw her “fucked stupid” face, a little bit of drool coming out of her grinning mouth. Her eyes weren’t completely closed, but they showed no sign of intelligent consciousness. 

He thought about going for round two. After all, what kind of man  _ didn’t _ dream about fucking Kushina Uzumaki stupid, before continuing to fuck her more, reducing her to a blabbering mess of a woman? 

_ Hopefully, _ Nakama grunted, realizing that he was unable to move,  _ I get that chance tomorrow. _

He then closed his eyes, and went to sleep, his penis comfortably tucked in between Kushina’s soft buttcheeks. A trickle of cum oozed out of her used vagina, making Kushina moan in pleasure in her sleep.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: To everyone who’s been expecting this for so long, again, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. For all my fans out there, I also apologize for my long hiatus. I’m back, and I assure you, the fun’s only beginning! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and let me know if you want some more! 


End file.
